kinosjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Land of Adults -Natural Rights-
The Land of Adults is the first country in chronological order from Kino's timeline. As the birthplace of Kino, the country plays a pivotal role in both the anime and light novels in initiating Kino's Journey. She lived in the Land of Adults for the first twelve years of her life with her birth name -implied to be Sakura- before meeting the Original Kino, changing the outcome of her life. Overview The Land of Adults is the first country in chronological order that Young Kino (Sakura) experiences as it is her birth country. On her twelfth birthday, Sakura is due for an advanced operation that her country has adopted which allows adults to complete tasks with a smile no matter how arduous the task. Sakura meets the Original Kino in The Land of Adults two days prior to her twelfth birthday and is exposed to Original Kino's experiences of other countries where children have liberty to choose their lifestyles based on their likeness. After listening to the traveler's tales, Sakura decides to not go through the operation. When Sakura confesses to her parents that she does not want to go through the operation, her parents decide to kill her as she was reared as a "mistake" to their society. The original Kino knowing the consequences, shields Sakura from a knife attack from her father, mortally wounding himself in the process. At that moment, Hermes the motorrad, wakes up and suggests that Sakura should escape using his speed. Sakura subsequently flees from her home country on Hermes, forever exiled. Country Specifications Country Description: Speculated to be a medium sized country with a mansion-fortress atop a mountain side which houses the capital building as well as the hospital where the operation to transition children to adults is executed. It is a fully functional country with a government and economy. It is not revealed which government type functions within the Land of Adults but very closely resembles a capitalistic-aristocracy. Economy: Self-sustaining with farms outside the walls. Business, shopping, residential, and industrial districts are available fully stocked. Technology: Semi-Industrialized. Has not achieved heavier-than-air flight. Advanced medically as their "Adult Operations" are sophisticated enough to rewire the human mind to complete a single task, no matter how arduous, with a smile. Customs: The Land of Adults has a special custom whereupon a child's twelfth birthday, the child must undergo a medical operation on the brain at the Capital Hospital to transition children into adults. The medical procedure is sophisticated enough to rewire the human mind to complete a single task, no matter how arduous, with a smile. Children who decide against the operation within their own free will are considered an "anomaly" and a "mistake" by their parents and are murdered as a result. Foreign Relations: Currently at peace. No known trade relations. Open to travelers. Theme of Country The country represents inheritance of adult life as well as the idealized transition of children into adulthood without the progression of teenage angst and self-discover to become adults with full responsibilities. Another theme is extremist fundamentalism/extremist conservatism; the adults attempt to murder Kino as a self-righteous action to correct a mistake that is brought about through mob mentality approved by their leaders. Interaction with Travelers The Land of Adults readily accepts passing travelers. The country provides properly stocked shops selling food rations, persuader related goods, trade items, and several inns for lodging. Travelers are expected to respect their laws and present oneself as respectable and to not interfere with internal affairs.Category:Countries Category:Locations